


The One with Leoben thinking Geoffrey's homesick

by ifreet



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Slings & Arrows
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic to kanzenhanzai's prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with Leoben thinking Geoffrey's homesick

"Do you miss it?"

Geoffrey blinked, and his focus returned shipboard from the spaces between the stars. "Miss it?"

He consider and dismissed several terms before settling on "Home."

"Sometimes," Geoffrey replied. He paused for a moment, perhaps considering the question. "I miss stages. And Yan's, on Caprica. It's strange to think I'll never eat there again--that it doesn't _exist_ anymore. I don't think it's really sunk in yet, that it's all... _gone_, you know?"

He didn't know--but he was curious. He nodded.

"Even the people. Maybe especially the people. Every time I turn a corner, I expect to run into Oliver." Geoffrey's face clouded. Ellen had apparently taken Oliver's death hard--harder than any of the other survivors of the company. Geoffrey had been struggling with the possible implications and hiding his doubts from his grieving girlfriend.

"_How dreadful knowledge of the truth can be/When there's no help in truth!_" Geoffrey murmured to himself, and his eyes strayed back to the window. The more disturbed Geoffrey was, he'd noticed, the more the man relied upon ancient authors to provide him with words. He had been quoting a lot, the past weeks.

"Not homesick, then."

"Hm? No. Not really. I've never been that attached to places. I'm alive; Ellen's alive. The great works endure." Geoffrey held up his library reader, retrieved from a pocket in his voluminous coat, and half-smiled for a moment. "Ask me again in a week, the answer might change."

He smiled. "If I'm still around, I will."

Geoffrey, however, had already returned to watching the stars and didn't respond.  



End file.
